Child's Play
by Livi
Summary: What happends when some 4 year old kids arrive at the Institute? Danger, that's what! (R&R, please!)
1. Who let these kids in?

Authors Note: Heh, I needed a good laugh so I wondered 'Why not have little kids running around in X-Men Evoultion! YAY!!' but then my dog ran away from me. Oh well, read the story! Oh, and I don't own X-Men: Evolution or it's characters but I DO own this fanfict and the little kids in it...The song playing at the end is called "The Bum Bum Song" by Tom Green. Yeah, I know that song is stupid, but hey...this is a stupid fanfict. -runs around like a psycho maniac-  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, F-friday after s-school..." Scott stammered nervously, digging his hands deeper in his pockets.  
  
"Sure," Jean replied in her usual tone, although her heart was about to burst with joy.  
  
Scott and Jean, the most talked about couple at the Institute, were walking side by side down one of the hallways in the Institute. No one was in sight except for those two.  
  
"So, Jean...I was wondering- WHOA!" Scott yelped.  
  
"Huh?" Jean gave him a puzzled look and followed his gaze to the bunch of children sprawled out on the floor before them.  
  
"P-Professor?!" Scott called out, nervously eyeing the little kids.  
  
"Yes, Scott...Jean..." Professor Xavier greeted as he came over to his aid.  
  
"Did you um...let a few kids in here...?" Jean asked, not taking her eyes off the kids who were giggling and crawling on the floor.  
  
"No...who are-" the professor started until he was inturrupted by a short red haired girl. Goofy pigtails tied with bright pink ribbons sprung out of her head, her brown eyes glared at Professor Xavier, and her small hands were planted her hips. It was clear she was trying to look as serious she could.  
  
"Hey! I am not a kid. I'm a thpecial (special) young lady!" The red-haired girl spat out, she had a lisp...it was completely obvious.  
  
"And we all know you are...tell me, do you know how you got here?" Professor Xavier kindly asked.  
  
"Yah, me and my friendths (friends) were playing in a thandbox (sandbox) and dumb Kyle stole my Wedding Barbie doll! Right when thhe (she) wath (was) about to marry Ken! Then we Ugh, boyths... (boys...) They have cootieths...(cooties)..." The red head answered jerking her tiny thumb towards a green, small, fuzzy, elf.  
  
"Hey! Ztop eet Katrina...Me dun got cooties!" Kyle was just about ready to cry, his pointed ears wilted and his yellow eyes closed shut, causing tears to stream down his fuzzy face.  
  
"Kyle is cryyyinnng...Kyle is crryyyyinnng..." sang a brown eyed brunette girl, sticking her tongue out at the elf, making him cry even harder.  
  
"Stop it, Jenna..." Kyle cried, whiping away his tears with his small fist.  
  
"Let's all play the quiet game!" Jean suggested cheerfully, trying to have everyone shut up.  
  
"No! Tha's a dumb game..." A girl with red and black eyes and braided brown and white hair glared at Jean angrilly.  
  
"Oooh...I'm telling on you, Veronica! You said 'dumb'!" jeered a little boy in overalls, his jet black hair tangled, his eyes dark brown with an innocent and evil twist in them.  
  
"Don't make me break your hot wheels car, Ryan!" Veronica focused her red and black eyes on Ryan, causing him to shrink back, whimpering.  
  
"Alright! All of you be quiet, or I'll put you all in a time-out!" Scott threatened.  
  
The group of kids scrambled to line up next to eachother, staring up at Scott with hopeful eyes. Scott smirked at the power he had over the little kids. Jean gave Scott and Professor Xavier a worried look. What were they going to do about these kids? Who are they anyway?  
  
"It's best we just bring them downstairs...we'll see if Ororo and Hank can say anything about this..." Professor Xavier said as he started to head towards the stairs.  
  
Jean and Scott followed while the little kids scrambled forward, fighting over who should be first in line. The kids all made it downstairs before Jean, Scott, or Charles could even step on the first step.  
  
"ARRGGHHH!! WHO LET THESE KIDS IN? WHO ARE THESE KIDS? THEY'RE MESSING WITH MY BOOM BOX!" Jamie screeched, a horrified tone was in his voice.  
  
"Oh no..." Jean gave a shocked look at Scott, her mouth agate as well as her eyes.  
  
"Be afraid, be very afraid..." Scott nodded sadly.  
  
"Oh, I do believe Jamie is known for awful taste in songs in the Institute, but I'm sure they can not be that bad," Professor Xavier smiled warmly.  
  
Jean and Scott exchanged worried glances. The song from the boom box could be heard from all parts of the Institute. The song that was flowing out was probably the worst song ever...   
  
"My bum is on the rail, my bum is on the rail. Look at me, my bum is on the rail." The radio played.  
  
The song was just starting. The Professor's eyes widened and his mouth fell open.   
  
"My bum is on the step...my bum is on the step, don't fall down the step you might hurt your bum...Ahahahaaa..." The boom box blared out.  
  
This line of the song was followed by silence, then hysterical childish laughter, then "DURN ZE SONG BACK ON!!" from Kyle. The Professor could tell...today was going to be a rough day...  
  
What'cha think? Let me know in the reviews, but don't say how much you hate it. If you hated it, just say things like "I think you could improve..." I hate hate mail. DIE!! -grabs a pitchfork and stabs hate mail- X_X 


	2. Babies at the Brotherhood

Heh, I thought some kids should be at the Brotherhood so yeah...here ya go. I don't own X-Men: Evoultion or anything related except this fanfict and the little kids. Now read it!  
  
"Pokie pokie, fat head! Time to get up!"   
  
A small, high pitched voice was urging Fred to get up, poking his head repeatedly. Fred rolled over and let out a large snort.  
  
"Just a few more minutes..." Fred mumbled, swatting away the small hand that was pulling at his blonde mohawk.  
  
"DADDY!! I SAID WAKE UP!! I WANT MY PANCAKES NOW!!!!" The high pitched, kind voice suddenly turned evil and loud.  
  
"Alright...alright," Fred mumbled, then he paused "Did you just call me Daddy?"  
  
"Whoa...Daddy...you got fat...and you have less hair. What happened? Mommy's not gonna be happy." The blonde girl in the pink poofy dress shook her finger at him and wrinkled her freckled nose.  
  
"I'm 18! I'm not married! Who are you?" Fred questioned.  
  
"Your princess! Daddddddyyy....I'm your daughter, silly poo head." The girl giggled.  
  
"Uh...right..." Fred said scratching his head, confused.  
  
Having no clue what to do, he lifted up the little girl that was supposed to be his daughter and sat her on his shoulder. The girl let out a squeal of delight and pounded her tiny fists on his head shouting "Faster, faster!" Fred shrugged and roared like a monster, playfully, and stomped his way downstairs while his 'daughter' giggled insanely. Pietro was already up, laying comfortably on the couch, he looked up and stared.  
  
"What are you doing!?" Pietro shrieked "And who is that kid?"   
  
"Ugh...well, excuse me, Mr. White Hairs, I am Kristen Dukes so THERE!" The girl said sticking up her nose at the sight of Pietro.  
  
Pietro threw his head back and laugh, barely getting the words out. After probably about two minutes of laughter, he managed to sputter out through all his laughter "Y-y-you h-have a daughter? Hahaha! I c-can't b-b-believe you e-even got m-married!"  
  
"Wait! How'd did you...well...Shut up, Pietro. Look behind you. You got 3 kids." Fred sneered ignoring Kristen's remark about how 'Shut up' is a bad word.  
  
Pietro froze and turned around. Looking up at him with big blue eyes were triplets, all with white hair just like their father. Their skin was darker, their hair was just like Pietro's. Pietro's facial features and the triplet's facial features were all the same. Pietro arched an eyebrow at the kids, then turned back to Fred and barked out, "At least these kids don't wear pink, ugly dresses!"  
  
Kristen gasped at him and thrust her fists in the air, trying to punch him. Pietro laughed hard at this and manage to choke out, "Oh no...a pink dressed girl is gonna fight me." Kristen gave up and lowered her fist as well as her head and started to scream and cry. Fred shot an evil look at Pietro then said to Kristen, "Let's get you some breakfast."  
  
"I want breakfast too!" piped up one of Pietro's triplets  
  
"Me too!" The other triplets chorused.  
  
"Get it yourself," Pietro mumbled "I'm watching t.v...."  
  
The triplets looked at eachother and nodded. If they couldn't get it their way, it meant war! The triplets jumped up on the couch and started grabbing Pietro's arm and litterally chewed it up. Fred chuckled and stomped into the kitchen to grab some breakfast. Surprisingly, Toad was already there with a small girl with emerald eyes. She was crouched in a toad position and her tangled black hair was mostly covered by her Michigan hat. The girl waved at Kristen and shouted out, "Hey, Kristen! Daddy's finally teaching me how to be a toad!"  
  
Kristen's tears suddenly stopped at the news of her best friend finally learning how to be a toad.  
  
"Hii, Alexa! Guess what? My daddy got fat!" Kristen giggled as Fred set her on one of the seats.  
  
Alexa hopped over to her and grasped a box of Cocoa Puffs with her tongue and set it infront of Kristen and smiled a goofy, yet proud smile. Kristen stared wide eyed with amazement and admiration, then clapped, but instantly stopped when she spotted a brown haired boy with matching brown eyes stumbled down the stairs. Kristen and Alexa both jumped up and grasped one of his arms and glared at one another.  
  
"Josh's MY boyfriend!"  
  
"No, he's MINE!"  
  
The Josh wiggled loose and called out, "DAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDD!!!" and rushed to Lance who was on the top of the stairs.  
  
"Mm...nn...yeah...sure..." Lance mumbled sleepily, and patted Josh's head. Lance opened his eyes, paused, and looked back at Josh while Kristen and Alexa grasped onto his arms again. "I must be dreaming...yeah...I don't have son...Wanda is not feeding a little boy with black hair in a highchair with baby food, and Tabitha is not feeding a little boy a carrot, and pigs are flying out of my nose...yeah that's it..."  
  
Everyone stared at him oddly until the door banged open.  
  
"IT'S MISTIQUE!!! DUCK AND COVER!" Toad shouted as he grabbed Alexa away from Josh, by some miracle, and hid under the kitchen table. (Alexa didn't act well to the fact she was grabbed away from Josh.)  
  
"Toad, I see you. There is no use of hiding...and what are these children doing here?" Mistique demanded, looking around for answers, she asked "Well?!"  
  
There was silence until a little pink elf screamed in a girly tone "GRANDMA!! YOU'RE BACK FROM HOLLAND!! OOOH!! ME, KYLE, MOM AND DAD MISSED YOU!!!" and she was actually brave, or dumb, enough to hug Mistique's leg.   
  
"Holland?" Mistique asked her minions, confused, patting the pink elf's head rather stiffly.  
  
"Grandma?" The Brotherhood asked, giving her the same confused look she gave them.  
  
Heh, what did you think? Yes, pretty odd, I know. But on hateful reviews or I'll burn your hair with Pyro's lighter. You never know, he might be in the next chapter, but...hm...should he? Hm... Oh wel, mwaahaahaaa!!! -stares at you- What are YEW lookin' at? In the words of Amanda Bynes, MAAAHAAA!!! 


	3. Four Kids, Poodles, Alcoytes, Oh my!

Note: I know I made the Alcoytes sound weird, but hey, this is humor story! And I know nothing about the Alcoytes except that they are bad guys, so, yeah. I gave them a little personality boost...or loss. ^-^;; Enjoy, peoples. Oh and I don't own anything! DON'T SHOOT ME! Oh, and sorry that it took so long. I needed a break, and I was really dumb and hyper, I couldn't think.  
  
Foofoo: Do you ever?  
  
Me: Hey! -cough- Anyway, this is Foofoo the pink poodle. You'll meet up with her later in the story.  
  
Foofoo: HIM  
  
Me: I mean, him. e.e;;  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ha, I win!" Pyro exclaimed as he raised from his chair.  
  
"Only once out of about 30 rounds," Remy mentioned with a dull tone.  
  
The Alcoytes were in their new secret hangout. An abandoned dog pound. It still smelled like stale dog food, but it's the only place the X-Men or the Brotherhood wouldn't go near. Who would want to go near stale dog food anyway? Pyro took a peek at the cards Remy were drawing from the deck.  
  
"Hey, Remy's the cheater 'round here..." Remy snapped as he drew the cards closer to himself.  
  
"Sorr- ARRGHH!!!" Pyro bellowed as a small little boy jumped onto his lap and grabbed the lighter. The red headed boy dropped the lighter and stomped on it with both feet, missing all but once.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" John screamed, sprawling out on the floor, desperate to get his lighter back.  
  
"Fire is bad for you, dad. You TOLD mom you'd stop playing around with your lighter," The boy scolded, kicking the lighter away from Pyro.  
  
"Fire is not bad for m- wait. Dad?" Pyro looked up and blinked at the young boy. The boy had Pyro's figure. The flaming, untidy red hair, the eyes. Basically, it was a younger version of John.  
  
"Dad?" Piotr asked, entering the old dog pound and removing his jacket.  
  
"Listen, I am-" Pyro sighed, flicking his lighter on and off.  
  
"AHHH!!!! IT'S A FIIIIIIREEEE!!! STOP DROP AND ROOOOLLLLL!!!" The 'mini-Pyro' screeched as he jumped down onto the ground.  
  
"No, no, it's a flower!" Pyro lied trying to get the kid to calm down.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
A small freckled face stuck out behind from Sabertooth's enormous leg and stared curiously at the so-called 'flower'. She had sandy blonde, tangled hair. Clutched in her freckled arms was a small poodle plushie  
  
"A flower?" Another child came out, except this time from behind Piotr. He had jet black hair, blue cold eyes, but showed great innocence.  
  
Pyro sighed in relief and grinned at Remy proudly, who just snorted back.   
  
"Let's see how long this lasts...." Remy muttered, shuffling a deck of cards.  
  
John shot a small death glare at Remy and turned to the little group of kids that formed a half circle around him. Grinning at the kids, he turned the flame into a rose and hovered it above the blonde girl's head. She squeled with delight and drew her poodle plushie closer to her, lifting up it's head so the fake poodle had a good view of the firey rose.  
  
"Sissy stuff..." The small shy boy that resembled Piotr muttered.  
  
"Sissy stuff? You don't know talent! I have great-" Pyro bragged until he was cut off by a high pitched scream.  
  
"FOOFOO!!!!!!!!!" The blonde screamed.  
  
The pink poodle pushie was scorched with black burnt fur, little ember sparks glowed from the poodle, and the left ear of the poodle exploded with the break out of a large flame.  
  
"DO SOMETHING!! SOMEBODY SAVE MY FOOFOO!" The girl sobbed histerically, reaching up at the poodle hovering inches below the ceiling.  
  
"Remy knew this- ARGH!" Remy was getting choked by the blonde girl who had climbed onto Remy's lap and was holding onto fistfuls of his air, shaking his head back and forth.  
  
"SAVE MY FOOFOO-CAKES!! NOW, MUSHROOM HEAD!! NOW, NOW, NOW!!" The girl chanted.  
  
"Alright, alright!" Remy said, raising his voice and putting up his hands in defence. Doing the only thing he can do, he charged a card on fire and chucked it at the poodle. Unluckily, it exploded into little pieces of fluff and fur.  
  
The girl fell off Remy's lap and lay on her back, reaching up at the little pieces of ashes that used to be her beloved toy.  
  
"STOP, DROP AND ROLL!! EVERYONE DO IT NOW!" The Pyro Look-a-like screeched.  
  
"Too late, poo poo head," cried the blonde.  
  
"QUICK! TO THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER!" the mini Pyro screamed as he reached for the dust covered fire estinguisher and sprayed it at Pyro.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU-?!? THIS TASTES AWFUL!" Pyro shrieked as he slowly turned into what looked like a snowman.  
  
"Never-mess-with-my-FOOFOO!" The blonde panted, kicking Pyro's shin.  
  
"Oww, darn sheila..." Pyro murmered.  
  
"MY-NAME'S-NOT-SHEEEEIIIILLLAAAA!! IT'S GEORGINA!!" The blonde screamed, kicing Pyro again, covering her pink clogs with fire extinguishing material.  
  
"So...Georgina, Pale Boy, and Scardey Cat?" Pyro raised an eyebrow at the two boys, clutching his leg.  
  
"I am Filip, and this is Paul," The dark haired boy crossed his arms trying to look very buff, and cocked his head towards Paul, stiffly.  
  
"I TOLD you, dad! It's bad to play with fire!" Paul smiled confindently.  
  
"What do we do now?" Sabertooth growled from the corner of the old dog pound, eyeing the mysterious children.  
  
The rusty metal bars of the old dog cages bent open, metal chairs flew around to form a small whirlwind at a bare spot of the pound.  
  
"We die," Remy winced, dropping his cards, staring wide eyed as Magneto started to fly gallantly through a shattered window.  
  
"You fool! Morans! Cowards! You failed to destroy the X-Men AGAIN!" Magneto spat has he landed.  
  
"Hello, grandfather." A girl with black and red striped, shoulder length, hair shot a wave of purple beams at Magneto.  
  
"Wanda, please...Hold on...you are not Wanda! Who are you?" Magneto bellowed, narrowly dodging the purple beams of light.  
  
"Hailey...you're worst nightmare...your grand daughter..."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dun dun dun dun! -plays dramatic music- Looks like little Hailey is taking the place of Wanda.  
  
Magneto: Livi, you fool! I don't dodge childish attacks!  
  
Livi: You do now, now shut up or I'll cancel your tea party with Wolverine, Beast, and Kitty.  
  
Magneto: No, please dont!   
  
Livi: Then shut up and go away.  
  
Magneto: -leaves-  
  
Hailey: I AM NOT LIKE THAT!  
  
Livi: Shut up kid, you are or you're not in the story, got it?  
  
Hailey: -runs off and cries-  
  
Foofoo: Wait, I wasn't supposed to die! Where's the original script?  
  
Livi: Hehe -throws the original script into the fireplace- What script?   
  
Foofoo: Never mind then... -.-;; -leaves-  
  
Livi: -shrugs- Anyway, hoped ya liked it...x_X It took a while to write, sorry about that. I was taking a break from writing. lol. ^^;; And sorry if there are any typos, I haven't been typing fanficts in a while. e.e;; 


	4. Babysitting Blues

I am SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated this story in such a long time. A lot has been happening, and I'm such a lazy butt head so, yeah. I hope people who have been visiting this story haven't forgotten about Child's Play! That means you: Flame-and-Pyro, Aslyin, Rogue14, Jean Ororo Rogue and Kurt, ~Kye~, LogansGirl, just to name a few. ^^   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"NO GRAMPA! I DON'T WANNA GO!" Hailey sobbed histerically, rattling on the bars of the dog cage she was trapped in with three other toddlers  
  
The Alcoytes were standing before the Brotherhood Manor, dropping of the so called "relatives" of the Alcoytes. Magneto didn't really have a choice. The kids "left their mark, dog style" all over the Alcoytes' current hide-out, burned Georgina's hair with Pyro's lighter. Of course, Paul didn't take this too well. He went on and on about the fire saftey rules so, Magneto whipped up a dog cage and crammed the kids in it.  
  
"Hush. You have no choice. If I am going to end the existance of humans, I'll have to get rid of any distractios," Magneto explained as he poked the doorbell button.  
  
"You used the doorbell?" Pyro gaped wide-eyed.  
  
"Um. Yes?" Magneto said with a small hint of fear in his voice.  
  
"We're the bad guys! We have to burst through the door and break whatever we see!" Pyro exclaimed, getting his lighter out.  
  
"Shut up or you're fired," Magneto glared, waiting for the door to swing open.  
  
"But-" Pyo started.  
  
"You're fired," Magneto said, kicking open the door.  
  
"See, THAT'S more like it!" Pyro pointed at the broken door.  
  
The blur of Pietro's body was seen flash across the hallway, then it stood still in front of Magneto, wide-eyed, "Father? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I ask the questions, understood? Now look after these kids." Magneto ordered, turning in the dog cage full of children.  
  
Pietro took the cage, gaping at the site of kids in a cage.  
  
"Um. Here. Y' might wanna take 'em out of the cage. Remy'll do it," Remy said, charging the cage door, causing the door to explode off.  
  
"YOU NEARLY BURNED THEM, YOU MORON!" Pietro hollared.  
  
"Who cares? The Aussie over there burned 'em already," Remy rolled his eyes, pointing his thumb over at Pyro who was dangling his lighter above Paul, enjoying Paul whining.  
  
"Alright, then," Pietro said, still not understanding. He lifted up Hailey, but quickly dropped her, "UGH! Why's she wet?!"  
  
Hailey sobbed histerically screaming, "DON'T TELL!! DON'T TELL, UNCLE PEE-WEE!"  
  
"Victor, hand my son the papers," Magneto commanded, heading out the door with Pyro and Gambit following close behind.  
  
"Here. Post them all over the neighborhood," Victor said in his regular low growl, handing over a stack of papers which read in large red letters, "BROTHERHOOD BABY SITTING". Finishing his task, Victor rushed out the door, catching up to the rest of the Alcoytes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, this chapter is kinda sucky, but you love it anyway, right? Lol, anways, a next chapter is coming in like, two seconds so shut up and wait. If you're gonna give me negative reviews I'll burn you and trap you in a dog cage...  
  
Paul: NOT THE DOG CAGE! *sobs*  
  
Me: Bwahaha! Okay. I'm done. 


	5. Decisions, Decisions

Whoops. I forgot my disclaimer for my last chapter. Anyway, it's the same old disclaimer. I own nothing, except I made up the kids and the fanfiction. Alright. K. I'm hungry. Hm... I want chicken. Do you? Except now I want a muffin. I think I'll go get a muffin...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Professor!" Scott shouted, searching for the fatherly-figure in the Xavier's School for the Gifted.  
  
"Yes, Scott?" Professor Xavier asked, approaching Scott, with about three children crammed on his lap.  
  
Jenna giggled histerically, running her tiny hand across the Professor's head singing, "He is a baaalldddiee, he is a baaallldiee and he sits in a flllyyyinnnggg wheeelllchhaaiiirr!"  
  
Veronica glared at Jenna and slapped Jenna's hand and spat out, "That's a terrible song."  
  
Jenna glared back and growled, "Go eat a duck!"  
  
Veronica rolled her eyes and muttered loud enough for everyone to hear, "It's not go eat a duck. It's go fu-"  
  
"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!" Scott inturrupted, clamping his hand over Veronica's mouth, "Nobody likes a potty mouth."  
  
"Shut up, crap hole. I was just about to beat her in a fishing contest," Jenna squealed, attempting to push Scott away.  
  
"I think you mean dissing," Scott corrected.  
  
"Hey, butt crap. I think you better go away before Veronica breaks your Hot Wheels car," Ryan warned, waving his index finger side to side like a teacher would.  
  
"Oh, whoa. I better back out then," Scott said sarcastically, putting his hands up in defence.  
  
"Yeah, you tell him, Ryan. Tell him I can step on it, and feed it to my dog!" Veronica bragged.  
  
"What she said. So watch it, monkey breath!" Ryan shouted at Scott.  
  
"I really want to give you a time out right now," Scott threatened.  
  
Veronica's red-and-black eyes showed so much fear, but trying to keep the bad-girl reputation, she tossed her hair and said, "I'm not scared!"  
  
"Well, then, Veronica. Go to your room and stay there until I say so," Scott ordered, showing no mercy.  
  
Veronica's eyes watered up and she stormed off calling out for Rogue, "MOOMMMMYY!! THE SCARY MAN CALLED ME A POTTY MOUTH AND HE'S SENDING ME TO MY ROOM!" with her friends following her.  
  
Professor Xavier rubbed his fore head, trying relieve the stress the new comers have caused. Finally, he looked up, breathed in and said calmly, "So, Scott. What were you saying?"  
  
Scott handed Professor Xavier an ad which advertised a babysitting manor of some sort, "Well, there's this baby sitting place that just recently opened so-"  
  
"I'm not sure, Scott. The world knows that we are mutants and still hasn't adjusted to the fact that we're one of them. If we drop off childr-"  
  
"EWW!" Kyle exclaimed.  
  
A shreik-ish laughter was heard which belonged to Katrina and as she calmed down, Katrina announced loudly, "JAMIE HATH (has) TELLITUBBIE PANTIETH (panties)!! QUICK! TELL MY MOMMY!" Not just that, but the phrase echoed throughout the mansion.  
  
Professor Xavier closed his eyes, then smiled brightly, "As I was saying. If we were to drop off children, they'd love them. So, shall I get Logan to give them a lift?"  
  
"No way, Chuck," Logan mumbled stepping into view. For some odd reason, Logan was wearing a ski-mask. "The kids dyed my hair pink and I am not going out in public like this."  
  
All eyes landed on Scott...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So, here you go! My other chapter! Teehee! Any questions you have will be answered in the chapter after the next. Or later. Or something. Yeah...  
  
Jenna: IS IT MY TURN TO TALK?!  
  
Me: -_-;; No. Go away.  
  
Jenna: HEY! _ Is that anyway to treat your best friend.  
  
Me: Maybe.  
  
Jenna: INTRODUCE ME!  
  
Me: -rolls eyes- Yeah, yeah. This is Jenna. Not the one in the story, but one of my friends in real life. She will be my co-star. -puts on a fake grin- Alright, kid. Times up. Move, butt crap.  
  
Jenna: I'LL SIGN AUTOGRAPHS SOON! -waves- 


End file.
